


Kaiyla

by EmmaDestler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDestler/pseuds/EmmaDestler
Summary: A trained assassin and consulting criminal would appear to be a good match, but things aren't always what they seem. When Jim and his girlfriend Kaiyla decided to play with Sherlock Holmes, their relationship catches fire.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my phone, please excuse length and grammar/spelling mistakes.

I watched with fresh, groggy eyes as he buttoned the cuffs on his perfectly tailored suit. He was leaving me again for work, and I would have to spend yet another day with Seb of all people. Jim's "live in pet," as he called him, was pretty much the only other human contact I got. "Baby," I mumbled, sitting up as he checked himself over in the mirror of my vanity. "Can you have someone else deal with petty things today?" 

"I would Kitten, but unfortunately today's problem isn't petty. It's Sherlock." I sighed, and. lay back down. I wasn't even going to respond to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I lied through my teeth. I reached for my phone then covered my face up. I texted Seb asking if he would be doing anything today. He replied that he was working today. Of course. I mean, Seb was basically Jim's protection detail. Without thinking I sat up, threw my phone at the opposite wall of our large room, missing Jim's head by an inch and the TV by three, and jumped out of bed. I wasn't spending the day stuck in the house again. 

I was on my way then, as violently as one can be while choosing an outfit, to our walk in cupboard. I didn't even make it through the door when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. "Hey!" I heard Jim's voice yell as he pulled me onto the bed. He sat down against the headboard and pulled me to him, wrapping his legs around my waist. "Hey," he whispered softly, "Kitten, you need to talk to me." 

"Why?" I sounded resentful. 

"Because I need to know exactly what it is that's bothering you." His hands, that were previously gripping my arms so tight I was sure there would be bruises, let go and began to slowly rub up and down them; his legs stayed locked around me, keeping me from going anywhere. "Calm down, and let's talk." 

"You should know what's wrong. You're clever enough." 

"I want you to say it, darling," he replied, purring quietly into my ear, "Please." He sent a shiver down my spine, and caused me to slightly arch my back when I felt his lips and teeth graze my earlobe and then my cheek. I shook my head, trying not to be seduced by him. Sex was one of Jim's most powerful weapons, but he only ever used it on me. I wouldn't allow him the satisfaction this time. I sat up straight and folded my arms across my chest. "Kaiyla." 

"I'm jealous, okay. I'm jealous of your work and I'm jealous of bloody Sherlock Holmes...I feel neglected." 

"Is that all?" I couldn't see him but I knew his head was cocked to the side with his big eyes open wide, eyebrows slightly raised in question. 

"I miss you. And want more time with you." I gave up trying to get away, and sighed. "Why can't I go out with you? It's not like I don't know what I'd be doing." 

Jim let go so that I could face him. "You know why I don't let you," he told me sternly, as if I were a child. 

"James." I never used his full name, only whenever I wanted something. "I'm a trained assassin," I reminded him. "I'm more than capable of avoiding a bullet, and I can even do it while in a gown." 

"In our line of work, Kitten, people who are like me are high priced targets. I'm worried that someone will hurt you just to get to me." 

"Jim, I once worked in Buckingham Palace at the request of a criminal for hire like you. If I got in and close to the Queen and I'm still alive, I can go on a mission or two with you. Your snipers who follow you everywhere are more than enough protection for the both of is." 

"I suppose you're right..." 

"I am right, baby. I always am." 

Jim chuckled darkly, and leaned forward, closing the gap between our bodies. "I'll let you /think/ that, Kitten." 

I moved so quickly he didn't know what hit him. Jim was now on his back and I straddled him. His arms were pinned above his head. "Okay, but I won't let you think that you're quicker than me, or a better marksman."

"Fair enough. Now let me up."

"Should I though? I feel like I should get Seb to bring me something to tie you up with." There was a sparkle in his eye and a slight smirk found its way to his lips. "So I can leave you here to rot."

"This is why I chose you," he told me with a devilish grin. 

"You chose to date me because I'm as sick and twisted as you? Wow, didn't realize it." The sarcasm was thick. I'd always been that way though; sarcasm was my first language. 

"Hah, hah," Jim replied dryly. "SERIOUSLY though, let me up. I do need to go out." 

"You /want/ to play with Sherlock, you don't need to. Stay home with me." I looked down at him with the saddest expression I could manage, but green eyes aren't cute like his brown ones. "Please." 

"Alright, Kitty Cat, you win." 

I moved off of Jim and sat on the edge of the bed. "Good. Now take your suit off and come hold me." My voice had changed drastically. Only moments before I had been ready to win a fight, and despite having won it, I now sounded defeated. 

Jim found his way next to me, and pulled one of my hands into both of his. "I'm trying," he informed me. "I'm very never been the relationship type." 

"I know that. Neither have I..." 

"So I'll make more time for you, and you can try to get out of bed more often, then." He leaned in close so that he could see my face, which I kept hidden behind my black hair as my head hung. "But right now," he said, and then stole a kiss from me, "I don't want either of us leaving bed." He let go of my hands and pulled me to his lap connecting our lips in the process. I didn't fight this time, I had already won the argument. It was time for some passionate make up sex.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be deleting this post for a while.

Readers, 

I started this story some time ago with the intention of making it a full length story of several long chapters. The end result thus far has been a short, one chapter post. To those who enjoyed reading it, thank you. It means a lot. I hope to get back to this plot line soon, but I don't think that I will. In the case that I can't find a way to continue it in the near future, it will be deleted. Please feel free to comment suggestions on what I can do with the plot, leave kudos, bookmark, and even message me. Maybe knowing that someone is interested in reading this story will get me motivated to actually sit down and write it. 

Thank you, 

Emma. 

xx.


End file.
